


Tundra Cold

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: Ash meets up with Diantha again, simple as that.
Relationships: Carnet | Diantha & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 17
Kudos: 87





	Tundra Cold

The sun brightly lit up the cloudless sky, illuminating the ground like a giant flashlight. Ash was running through a field, spots of green covering the landscape. Pikachu pointed to the distance, chirping excitedly. They reached the Nebel Plateau, taking deep breaths. Tilting his head, Pikachu poked Ash’s cheek and gestured to the distance.

“Hey, isn’t that-” Ash’s face glowed with excitement. “It is! Hey, Diantha!” The Kalos champion was sitting next to her Gardevoir, watching Ash run towards them.

“If it isn't Ash. Hello, dear,” Diantha greeted with a small wave, standing to pet Pikachu. 

“What are you doing here?”

“Oh, you know, taking a break. My schedule is normally pretty full, so I’m using this time to relax. How are you-”

Gardevoir and Pikachu both perked up when a large pokemon ran towards him. While Gardevoir prepared to battle, Pikachu shook his head and waved to them. Diantha stood in front of Ash, hand resting against her keystone.

“Volcanion?” Ash murmured, exchanging a glance with Pikachu. The pokemon charged towards him, glaring at Diantha, who narrowed her eyes. “Whoa whoa, you two, it’s alright!” Diantha and Volcanion both stared back at Ash’s outstretched hands. “Volcanion, this is Diantha, the Kalos champion, and Diantha, this is Volcanion!”

Diantha almost immediately relaxed. “So are you just visiting Ash? If so-” She cut her words off when Gardevoir shook her head. “Is something wrong?” Pikachu’s ears twitched in alarm.

Volcanion glanced at Ash. “Amaura’s sick.” Diantha blinked. 

“Oh no!”

Diantha mused, “Why would there be an Amaura here of all places?” 

Ash had a blank expression as they followed Volcanion to where Amaura was. 

Amaura was breathing heavily, eyes half-lidded. A slight sheen of sweat covered Amaura’s reddish face. Pikachu scampered to their side, cooing. Ash knelt next to Amaura as well.

“We have to get you to a pokecenter, Amaura.” Amaura glanced up at Ash, mewling. 

Diantha nodded to her Gardevoir. “Come on, I can call my manager to pick us up.” Pikachu chirped, patting Ash’s side.

When Gardevoir moved forward, Volcanion growled, “I’m coming along.”

Ash placed a hand against Volcanion’s leg, Pikachu also shaking his head. “You’ve got other pokemon to look after, Volcanion.” They both glanced at Amaura. “I  _ promise  _ I’ll bring Amaura back when they’re ready.”

Volcanion hesitated. Gardevoir lifted Amaura with psychic, glancing over at the mythical pokemon. Diantha cut in, “It’s one thing to be brought to life during this time period, it’s another to live in such a warm environment.”

“Yeah, the Amaura and Aurorus I’ve met in Kalos lived in cold places,” Ash said, patting Volcanion’s side while Pikachu climbed up to his shoulder. “No offense, but Amaura being around you probably didn’t help. So please trust us.”

Volcanion grunted but nodded. “Fine.”

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

Ash, in an extra coat, stared down at the now sleeping Amaura. “You don’t have to stick around, Diantha. I know you’re busy.” Pikachu glanced over at Diantha, ears twitching.

“Don’t worry about it.” Diantha wore a fluffy coat as well, sitting next to Ash. “Amaura’s gonna make a full recovery, Ash.” Ash silently nodded. “...So how are you doing?”

Blinking, Ash answered, “I’m doing great! What’s more important is how you guys are all doing.” Pikachu’s ears wilted.

“I’m doing good…” Diantha fell silent. They drowned in silence for a few minutes. “You know this Amaura?”

“Hm? Well, not exactly. Volcanion was the one who rescued Amaura in the first place.” Ash weakly smiled, unconsciously stroking Pikachu’s back. “Volcanion’s a great pokemon. So is Amaura.” After a pause, Pikachu chirped at Ash, who grinned. “Of course! You’re a great pokemon as well!” Ash tickled Pikachu’s cheeks, causing him to laugh. Amaura stirred in his sleep.

After a few silent moments, Amaura opened his eyes, lifting his head to stare at them. Ash slowly raised a hand, waving with a smile. “Hey Amaura.” Amaura winced, cooing to Pikachu. “Remember us? We’re not gonna hurt you, alright?” 

Amaura paused for a moment before scooting forward and nuzzling Ash’s cheeks. Pikachu chirped excitedly. Diantha grinned as Amaura cooed, slightly hopping up and down on the icy bed. “Looks like someone’s ready to play.”

“And that someone’s me!” Ash exclaimed, laughing when Amaura hopped off the bed, sliding around the icy terrain with excited chirps. Amaura curled around Ash and Pikachu, tail wagging back and forth like a Rockruff’s. 

Diantha took a pokeball out from her coat, letting out her Aurorus. Aurorus almost immediately crouched down next to Ash, cooing to Amaura. 

“Whoa! You have an Aurorus?” Pikachu had a dangerous gleam as he sparked.

“Yep!” Diantha patted Aurorus’s leg. “I just transferred him here.” Amaura chirped up at his evolution, stars in his own eyes. 

Ash smirked, tackling Amaura in a hug. “You’ll be just as big and strong as Aurorus one day! I just know it!” Amaura had a playful gleam in his eyes as he flung snow directly into Ash and Pikachu’s face. “Hey!” Ash scooped up some snow, throwing it right back at Amaura.

Diantha and Aurorus smiled, exchanging amused glances as Pikachu rode on Amaura and they slid down a snow mound, barreling into Ash. “Don’t hurt yourselves!” Diantha yelled. “If you need anything, let me know, alright, sweeties?” Ash gave Diantha a thumbs up, helping Amaura roll a snowball to build a snow Pikachu.

After hours of playing and running around, Ash sat on the edge of a large piece of ice with a tired sigh. Amaura jumped on the other side of the ice, sending Ash flying into a pile of snow. Pikachu sweatdropped.

Aurorus padded over, nuzzling Amaura, who pouted and hopped off. Diantha chuckled when Ash poked his head out of the snow pile, sputtering. Pikachu trotted next to Ash, tilting his head when Amaura jumped into the snow next to Ash like it was a leaf pile. 

After laughing, Amaura nuzzled Ash’s cheek, cooing. “...Of course we’ll go back. As long as it’s best for you.” Amaura gave a chirrup, softly headbutting at Ash. “Oh. Really?” A nod. “Wow, I’m… honored.” Pikachu cooed in agreement, waving from on Ash’s shoulder. 

Amaura trotted over to Aurorus, curling next to him. 

Ash had a gleam in his eyes as Diantha walked over, patting the shoulder opposite a giddy Pikachu. “Can I count on you to take care of him?”

“I promise.”

Ribbons of auroras fluttered in the night sky like cozy scarfs on a cold winter morning.

**Author's Note:**

> InfamousPlayer: As you could probably tell, I have no idea how to characterize Diantha. Still tried my best though!
> 
> Hope you all have a great upcoming week!


End file.
